An Interview with Natsume Hyuuga
by ginousuke
Summary: The newspaper club of the elementary section wanted to interview Natsume Hyuuga to help them increase the sales. A request that Natsume accept half heartedly.


_The newspaper club of the elementary section wanted to interview Natsume Hyuga to help them increase the sales. How would Natsume react to this request?_**  
**

**Disclaimer: **Natsume, Ruka, and all related to Gakuen Alice aren't mine.

**Author's note: **My first Gakuen Alice fanfic. Natsume is my favorite character, besides Mikan. Somehow I think his coldness made him the easiest character to be made as a story. I hope you enjoy it. Thank you so much for reading it, and please do review. I really appreciate it :)

* * *

**An Interview with Natsume Hyuuga**

In order to increase the sales, the newspaper club of the elementary section decided to take a massive step by presenting an interview with the most famous elementary student, Natsume Hyuuga. They sent an interviewer, a girl, and a photographer, a boy. Rejection was the immediate answer they received in just a second after they explained the situation to the person in matter. But with the help of Ruka Nogi, Natsume's best friend, the interview finally could be held.

Interviewer: "First, I would like to say thank you for your time, Natsume-kun. I know you're busy, and I'm so sorry for bugging you."  
Natsume: "If you're so sorry, then get lost already."  
Ruka: "Na… Natsume…"  
Natsume: "Ch." (glared at the interviewer) "Fine. Hurry, so I could get over this!"

Interviewer: "Ye-yes, absolutely! F-first question. Natsume-kun, how do you feel for your position as the most famous student in the elementary section?"  
Natsume: "Judging from the way I responded to your interview request, how do you think I feel?"  
Interviewer: (sweat drops)

Interviewer: "Then… what do you think about our school? Do you like it?"  
Natsume: "I tried to escape thousand times. Go figures."

Interviewer: "Ho-how's the situation in your class? Is it fun?"  
Natsume: "As long as they don't annoy me, it's fun either way."

Interviewer: "What is your favourite subject?"  
Natsume: "Break time."  
Interviewer: "But it's not a subject."  
Natsume: "It is to me."

Interviewer: "Who is your favourite teacher?"  
Natsume: "When you said 'favourite', do you mean 'favourite to be burned'?"

Interviewer: "Err… (sweat drops) lets just head to the next question. What is your favourite 'class moment'?"  
Natsume: "When the whole class make fun of some polka dot panties girl."  
Interviewer: "Eh?"  
Natsume: "Next!"

Interviewer: "Oh, okay! Your alice… it is categorized as dangerous. How do you feel about it yourself? I mean, your alice. Do you... like it?"  
Natsume: "It's hot."

Interviewer: "Err… well.. let's just get to the fun part, shall we? Err.. so... what's your hobby, Natsume-kun?"  
Natsume: "Sleeping, eating, burning… ordinary stuffs."

Interviewer: "Do you like listening to music, Natsume-kun?"  
Natsume: "Guess so."

Interviewer: "What's your favourite type of music?"  
Natsume: "Anything."

Interviewer: "Who's your favourite singer? Anyone particular?"  
Natsume: "As long as they're not a bunch of boys dancing, it's fine."

Interviewer: "How about movie? Do you like watching it?"  
Natsume: "Sort of."

Interviewer: "What's your favourite movie genre?"  
Natsume: "The one that could make me stay awake."

Interviewer: "Ah… I guess, that's enough for the… err… fun part. Now, Natsume-kun, we all know that you have so many fan girls. There's even a fan club dedicated to you and Ruka-kun. But I wonder if you already have a girlfriend, Natsume-kun? Do you?"  
Natsume: "Girlfriend? As in slave?"

Interviewer: "Err… I guess, that means no. So, what type of girl you actually like?"  
Natsume: "The one who doesn't annoy me."

Interviewer: "What do you mean 'annoy you'? Can you give us example?"  
Natsume: "Like what you're doing right now."

Interviewer: "O-okay. And here's the last question. What is your dream?"  
Natsume: "To get rid of all the people who annoy me."

The two members of the newspapers club left with depression written all over their faces. This kind of interview wasn't an interview at all. How did they suppose to publish it? After a meeting, the president had no other choice except to cancel it. A news that made Natsume angry since he had to spend his valuable time for that annoying interview. Luckily, the president survived from an "accidental" burning incident that occurred afterwards.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Two days later..._

All Natsume Hyuuga's fan girls seemed to holding a piece of paper entitled **"An Interview with Natsume Hyuuga"**. There are also a couple of pictures inserted on it. And on the left corner of the paper, it said _"**For a copy, contact Hotaru Imai from class B. The sooner you order, the cheaper you have to spend."**_. By the end of the day, the entire newspaper club's members hunted her down.

**The end.**


End file.
